dreamparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruki Shiro
Ruki Shiro is one of the main protagonist of Dream Paradise. He is the famous singer in the RME studio, rival of the KME studio. Personal Data ♥ Age-17/18 (Year Skip) Gender-Male Height-5'10.5 Weight-103.5 Lbs Family: Mother-Asika Akatsuki (Deceased) Father-Nowagi Akatsuki (Deceased) Grandma-Yukina Akatsuki Grandpa-Bokun Akatsuki Personality: Ruki's personality is stuck up and a total flirt. Although he has some issues (No offense), he is very caring to people close to him, such as Rima Kuruso. Ruki likes to mock Rima a lot. Even though he lies a lot to make his image look good, he is honest when he knows he did something wrong. Ruki is snobby and rude to Rima and Renge Takuma. He is not quite sure with his feelings for Rima. Ruki is aware of Rima's hatred towards him and her evil Spirits. He absolutely despises Renge Takuma. Appearance: Ruki is charming. He has pale blonde hair with faint outlines of red that reaches almost up to his shoulders. Ruki has bangs covering his left eye. Surprisingly, his hair has a remarkable sheen. His eye color is gold-yellow. Ruki is tall and slim. Ruki wears designer clothing. He likes wearing designer jeans and black tank tops that have designs on them. He wears skate shoes and other cool designer shoes. He dresses gothic for some of his debut singles. Background: Ruki lived with Rima when they were kids to age 15, then Ruki left. Ruki was kicked out by his grandparents. His parents died in a ship wreck, abandoning him. Ruki is a succesful singer of RME studio. He abandoned Rima after he became a singing sensation. Although betraying Rima, he cares deeply for her in ShowBiz and might even be inlove with her. Young Ruki: When Ruki was a child, he wanted to be a singer. His parents passed away due to a ship wreck when he was four years old. After his parents' death, he became rebellious against what his grandparents told him to do. Yukina and Bokun couldn't stand Ruki anymore, throwing him out. Ruki wandered around and met Rima Kuruso. They became very good friends and then best friends. Ruki told Rima that his grandparents hate him so they threw him on the streets. Rima happily invites Ruki to live with her, and he does. Arisa and Kain invited him in warmly. He was now a resident of the Kuruso Family. Ruki has a weak side for volleyball, since Rima always beated him in it. History: Ruki became a singer at age 15. He abandoned Rima without telling her where he is going. Rima came looking for him at RME studio, making him annoyed. He threw insults at her, making her Evil spirits born. Rima tells him that she will crush him one day. Before Rima leaves, he gets a punch in the face from her. (Note-Rima becomes an actress two years later, not at age 15) Beginner of KME studio Arc: Ruki goes berserk after finding out that Rima Kuruso is now an actress of the KME studio. He demands a clear explanation from President Hideki. The President tells him that Rima is very talented, making Ruki explode even more. President Hideki asks him if he has some connection to Rima, which makes him irritated. Ruki tells him that they were childhood best friends, and that he even lived with Rima. The President smiles and tells him it'll be fine, making Ruki stomp off. Ruki marches around his room countless of times. Ruki cannot absorb in the idea that Rima is a KME actress. He explodes again but is then calmed down when he thinks that Rima will never beat him in ShowBiz. The Depressing Reunion Arc: Ruki meets Rima in person after she becomes a KME actress at the Prop Room. He was shocked to see her with Renge Takuma, his sworn rival. When Rima came back to the Prop Room to look for her cell phone, the person who hid her phone was none other then Ruki himself. He wanted to take good examination of her, since Rima looked more beautiful then two years ago. Rima yells at him when he held up her cell phone and tries to snatch it away from him. Ruki prances around mockingly and dodges Rima's snatches. Ruki gets a kick in the leg and releases the cell phone. Rima snatches it and leaves the room, infuriated.